A tale of red and pinestripe
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: Middle Creature, an investigator in the paranormal, is sent to a village to get rid of a demon. But after an encounter with a man in red, he has to either trust this man, or fall victim to demons once again.


**The tale of red and pinstripe**

 **I love Devil may cry, it is one of my favorite game franchises out there. It is one of my favorite hack n' slash games, Capcom games, and games about kicking ass and taking names. Capcom owns DMC, obviously, I own all my characters and shit.**

 **Ch. 1** Going to church.

There were stories in the world of demons, stories of a rebellious demon who fought against his kind to save the human world. A demon, who, fell in love with a human woman to the point that he swore to protect the human world in order to protect her. Mundus, the demon king, sought to take the human world. Sparda, the demon who betrayed the demon world, fought back the demons.

As powerful as Sparda was, even _he_ needed some help. Many demons who were on the wrong side of Mundus sided with Sparda. Those who wanted to see Mundus gone, also didn't want the human world taking over, or other motives; joined Sparda. Humans, trained in combat and magic arts, stood up for the human world as well. A war broke out, many have died, and some are still alive, while others sail on the sea. There was a winner, and a loser.

Sparda, who understood how to end the bloodshed, decided to close the gate to hell. The catch was that he needed to do so on the demon side, for it would be near impossible for even Mundus to open the gates on the side of hell. Sparda was able to close the gate, but it is unknown what happened to the demon. Either the demon died, enslaved, or in hiding, is completely up to anyone's guess.

Sparda had given his wife three swords: Yamato, a katana filled with demon energy, the sword Sparda, a claymore that has been named after him, and Rebellion, another claymore. One thing left with his wife was an amulet, which can split into two separate amulets. Eva, Sparda's beloved wife, birthed a pair of sons, twins: Vergil, and Dante.

One day, demons attacked Eva and the children. Eva had died, but Dante and Vergil had survived. Virgil, the oldest, inherited Yamato that day. Dante, the youngest, inherited Sparda and Rebellion. Both now owns a piece to the amulet. One believed the other to have died, and neither over finding each other. I have met Sparda, and his children…both of them…

 **Many years have passed since the death of Eva…**

 **In a small village somewhere in Texas.**

I've heard reports of demons in a desert village in Texas, close to Mexico. I had been fighting demons for many years…They are one of many different monsters over the years. When it comes to demons, I couldn't help but to help almost immediately. I do so for… _him_. I may not be a full-time demon hunter, but I never stop anyone when they make that assumption.

"Mr. Creature?" A villager asked, looking at me from his porch. I nodded as I walked up to the old man. "We are glad that you are here to help us with our…problem. We were beginning to think no one would come."

"Sorry for that, I was held up with a family of cannibals," I said, sitting down in a chair. The old man looked a little confused, but he immediately dismissed what I said.

"There has been a monster that has been attacking our church," the old man said, pointing up at a hill. I looked up and saw a church on said hill. "The monster only attacks at night, we don't get anything in this village that is hostile. If you get rid of the beast, we'll pay you handsomely."

I looked at the old man. He seemed like he was telling the truth. I sighed as I got up, I know I can handle it. A demon in a church? That is a little _too_ easy.

"Our faith has dwindled since…" The man trailed, I looked at him in confusion. "The deacon of the blue moon has been…tainted, by the monster's strength. Please, help him if you can." I blinked, a _deacon_ was converted into a worshipper of a demon by a demon? Well, it can't be help, I need to help.

"I'll help," I said, calming the man. "I'll try and save the deacon, but if he is too far gone, I will have no choice but to put him down." The man nodded his head with a somber frown.

"We'll have your payment when you get down with the task."

I decided to wait until the night, if the monster only comes out at night, it'll only be fair to go to church at night. But something was off when it got dark, it felt like a strong force was in town…a _couple_ of strong forces. I only felt one of them when the last bus ride out of town departed. I'll just have to deal with them if they want to be a hassle.

I looked at the church; up close, it looks like it had seen better days. I couldn't help but think what type of teachings was taught here. The "church of the blue moon" it was called. I never heard of this particular religion before, it must be new or something. Either way, a demon wants to terrorize some folks, I'll just have to deal with this thing without _totally_ destroying the entire place.

As I opened the door, I began to smell a terrible odor; like someone dumped a fucking septic tank in here. As I looked around, it looked like someone had decided to _use_ a septic tank with how dirty the walls, floor, windows, and turned over pews were. I began to walk around, Magnum revolver in hand. Whatever took this place over really did a number on the place, if it wasn't for the people in the village, one would have sworn that this place was abandoned for over a decade or so. As I looked around, the candles that stayed on some unturned candle-holders lit up.

I looked at the candles in surprise, there was nothing that zipped past them. I looked around and saw some… _thing_ run up some stairs onto the second floor of the place. Taking no hesitation, I immediately gave chase, only to find….nothing…on the second floor. As I walked around, I began to see scratch marks on the wall, like something was either scrapped across them, or something willingly clawed the wall.

I looked and looked, after multiple turned over rooms being completely looked through; I could only find passages of the church's history, a shotgun on a table, and a seal that was a symbol of protection, according to the church's faith. According to some passages, the church was made around the 1950's. A deity of the "Blue moon" had "descended upon the Earth," searching for its child. It found humanity in a state of war.

Two races fighting over the Earth: human's, and monsters. Worried that it's child was caught in the turmoil, the deity of the blue moon quilled the fighting with a song. The monsters, after hearing the song, decided to go into the Earth; for they felt so unworthy of such beauty and grace. The human's began worshipping the deity, and made many statues and buildings in the deities honor.

The deity showered the humans with a comfort that is akin to that of a mother to her child. It isn't known what happened to the child, or if there was one in the beginning, for after many years; the deity of the blue moon eventually left back to where it came. But a symbol of protection was given to them: something like that of a cross, or an Ankh. The humans prayed for that one day, the deity of the blue moon would return.

As I walked around, I saw the doors to the church immediately close. I jumped down and landed in front of the church's statue of the blue moon deity. As I walked up to the doors, a strange red aura separated me and the doors. I backed up a little, I didn't expect something like this. Is this part of the demon's power or something? Just then, I heard something from behind me. I turned around and saw a man praying to the blue moon deity.

"Sir, are you lost?" I asked, walking up to him, gun drawn. "You don't want to be here right now, with the demon around all." The man gasped and slowly got up.

"You're right," the man said, turning around. "The son is around, it isn't safe for demons like yourself."

As the man fully turned around, I realized that it is the deacon. Dressed in the clothing of what you'd expect of a religious figure with power would wear, he started to smile as he fully stood. I looked up as I realized he was standing in at six feet, a full head above me… _shit_.

The deacon force palmed me, causing me to fly straight into the pews and almost half way across the church. I saw my Magnum skid to a halt on the floor besides the pew I was on. I immediately leaped towards it, grabbed it, and was about to shoot the deacon, but he was nowhere to be found. As I got up, dusted myself off, and began to look around, I sighed…fucker is right behind me.

I whipped around and was about to shoot him, but he snatched me by the next with one hand and began to smile. I gripped my gun fully and shot the deacon once in the head. He let go of me and backed up, holding his head. He grabbed huge staff and air pushed me back as soon as he pointed it at me. I readied myself and caught my footing on the wall. As I aimed my gun at the deacon, I saw that he was raising it as high up as he could.

I heard a clicking sound from the walls and I immediately jumped away from the walls. As I was about a few feet away from the wall, it was destroyed. I looked behind me and saw a demon, that looked like a cross between a shark and a lizard, come crashing through. As I landed, I immediately started laughing.

"So, we got a Land-slicker, and a fucking deacon," I said, looking at the demon and deacon. "Well, if I wasn't interested _before_!" I turned to the deacon and pointed at him. "Your move piepist." The deacon took offense to that, as he started to breath heavily.

"I..AM NOT…A PREIST!" The deacon yelled as some wind decided to pick up. I smiled as I felt the wind go through my pinstripe over-coat. Now that I know what I'm getting in to, I know this is going to be an easy mission. I was about to say something, but I began to hear clapping. The demon and deacon heard it too. We all turned looked up at the second floor and saw a man in a red over-coat, white hair, and some pants. There was something about him that seemed familiar. That's when I noticed that he had a huge claymore that looked a little _too_ familiar for my taste.

"That sword," I said, "now where have I seen _that_ before."

"Well," the man said, jumping down. "If you want to know, you could at the very least keep up." Before I could say anything, the man took the sword on his back and tossed it up in the air. Before I could say anything, he immediately took out a couple of handguns, one black, the other silver, and started shooting at the deacon.

With no hesitation, and without a second thought, I jumped high in the air and grabbed the claymore. I pointed my magnum at the demon and started firing. As I kept firing at the beast, I noticed that the bullets wasn't doing much. I looked at the magnum and put it back in my overcoat. I use magic to keep the sword on my back and took out two large magnums, both of which were double the size of normal handgun.

"Okay you over-sized croc," I said, pointing the guns at the demon. "It's about time I finally show demon kind Mr. Peirce, and Mr. Drack." I began to shoot the demon with the magnums, I started to back up. The demon's boulder-like scales started to break apart and fall as the demon started to walk forward. I smiled as I found out that the guns were able to effect demons.

I looked back and saw the white-haired man was tossing the deacon around like a rag-doll. He grabbed the man by the leg and slammed him on the ground and then jumped in the air. He drop kicked the deacon in the face so hard that the force created a crater. Before I turned around, I noticed that the sword was emanating an aura. I looked at the demon and noticed that the fucker was on all fours and was about to charge. I took the claymore and pointed at the shark-like demon and launched myself forward.

When me and the demon were close within striking distance, I leaned myself away from the demon. I lifted both my feet up and pretty much skidded below the monster and thrusted the claymore into the demon's underbelly. As the sword cut into the demon, I raised the sword into the demon, digging the sword into it. When I got to the ass-end of the demon, I immediately got up and jumped on it's back. I stabbed the demon in the middle of it's back and started to go up to it's head and cut it's head clean off.

The demon then exploded into a gooey green mess, which caused me to fall to the ground. I landed on my feet and raised my hand to catch the claymore. After a second, I noticed that the sword wasn't coming down. I looked around and saw the white-haired man sheath the sword on his back.

"You're not a mere human, are you?" I asked, pointing one of Mr. Peirce at the man.

"I could ask _you_ that very same question myself." The man said, walking around. "I've been hired by the village's old man to get rid of the demon, the resident deacon, and the man responsible for bringing the demon into this town. Seeing that you are the only other person here besides the already destroyed deepened deacon over there." He motioned towards the deacon that is now lying in a pool of blood. "It only seems reliable that you'd be the man who'd summon a demon in a village."

"That would be a good form of reasoning," I said, walking in pace with the man. "But you are forgetting one thing, if I was the one who summoned a land-walking Sharpiden, why would I come and kill it out of the blue? Plus, why would I terrorize a village? I have no beef with these people, _hell_ , I haven't even _heard_ of this place until I was called here just last week."

I then heard something, coming from outside the church. Just then, the doors opened, and a bright light shone through the doors. I would have sworn that I heard glass break as the doors opened, and the weird aura had broken like glass. Me and the white-haired man heard clapping as an outline of a man came from the light.

"I'd like to thank you gentlemen for this small performance," the man said, "but I really do hate heathens like _you two_. Dante, son of the dark knight Sparda, and Creature, aid of the betrayer."

I groaned, I knew this voice all too well.

"Well, fuck me sideways," I exclaimed, walking forward. "If it isn't everyone's favorite little imp fuck-boy, Dandy-dick."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **I hate to put it on a cliff hanger, but I think that is sorta enough for chapter one. What do you think? Review and such.**


End file.
